ABC Yuri Couples
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: Tal y como dice el titulo, one-shots y drabbles de yuri. Segunda pareja...Utauya, Besos: "Utau-chii, ¿a que saben los besos?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.  
Summary: Mucho mas valiosa que el oro, mucho mas que una amiga, y una flor de amor mas duradera que cualquier araguaney.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Araguaney

La familia estaba empezando a patrocinar un nuevo proyecto para aumentar las zonas verdes de Tokyo-que cada vez eran mas y mas escasas-pero como todo en mi familia, esto era mas excéntrico de lo que parecería. El proyecto era sobre un edificación enorme de invernadero, en donde habría distintas áreas para plantas de todo el mundo, con un guía para hablarnos de todas ellas..  
Nos dejaron traer a nuestros amigos por ser la familia patrocinante. Me sorprende que todos aceptaran ir-el ver plantas y oír sobre ellas no es precisamente lo mas emocionante para hacer en un domingo-pero me alegro que aceptaran, seria mas divertido con todos ellos.  
Justamente ahora estábamos avanzando en la primera zona del conservatorio Latinoamérica, Yaya veía todo con emoción sin medida; después de Yaya, creo que Amu era la mas emocionada, aunque no lo demostraba, se podía ver su cara que lo estaba; es curioso que lo notara, porque sinceramente mis ojos estaban fijos en Rima.  
En eso era igual a Amu, aunque ella era capaz de contener su felicidad mucho mejor que ella, pero yo siempre fui capaz de ver debajo de la actuación y en sus ojos brillaba la emoción y euforia, curiosidad casi infantil combinada con inocencia; muchos dirían que Rima no la posee, pero yo veo mas que lo que suele mostrar, y debajo de esa capa de frialdad, estaba una chica dorada.  
— Y por aquí, tenemos el Tabebuia Chrysantha, conocido comúnmente como Araguaney, es el árbol nacional de Venezuela, llamado también "La flor de oro" solo unas pocas semanas al año, muestra sus hermosas flores de color amarillo—me impresione por las palabras que dijo; voltee mas arriba viendo como justamente ahora estaba en flor, cayendo majestuosamente con lentitud. Atrape una en el aire, aunque no se porque, a mi no me iban una flor como esta.  
_Pero hay alguien que si lo es_ gire a ver a mi acompañante, la pequeña princesa de ojos ámbar. Veía con una sonrisa y mejillas ligeramente rosadas el impresionante árbol, y ahí me di cuenta de algo. Rima era como el Araguaney, bello y majestuoso, que solo dejaba ver su verdadera belleza unos pocos instantes, haciendo aun mas preciados estos momentos. Con una sonrisa me acerque, y en su cabello puse la flor de araguaney. Al instante, ella me miro confundida.  
— ¿Que haces?—pregunto sin entender, tanto con la guardia baja que en vez de ser indiferente, parecía un conejito curioso, eso solo amplio mi sonrisa.  
— Me parece que la flor de oro y la chica que vale mas que el oro hacen linda pareja—dije sin aminorar mi euforia. Ella solo se sonrojo un poco mirando al otro lado.  
— No digas mentiras, baka—reclamo volteándose a otro lado siguiendo el recorrido. Mi gesto no se hizo mas pequeño _Porque para mi, si eres mucho mas valioso que el oro; y mucho mas que una amiga; y con una flor en mi alma mas duradera que cualquier araguaney._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto! ya que he estado algo lenta este tiempo y la zona de yuri esta muy abandonada-incluso en los fanfics en ingles la cosa esta fea-he decidido hacer este Abecedario de yuri-se que muchas prefieren yaoi, pero eso no me queda-  
500 palabras exactas! que orgullo *-* -no se porque-  
Y ya que el rimashiko es la pareja mas popular del fandom en español-por las única en progreso si la hace la mas popular-  
Para que se orienten un poco-aunque no se si alguien lea esto-cada capitulo nuevo pondré un resumen de la letra que va, la pareja, una imagen de la pareja en la portada y en la información de la historia cambiara el nombre de las parejas.  
Bien, eso es todo, nos vemos en la próxima, se despide cordialmente.  
Lira.


	2. Besos

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.

Summary: "Utau-chii ¿a que saben los besos?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Besos

En esos tiernos días de veranos las clases estaban lejos y la pereza y comodidad de la casa invitaban a quedarse en ella sin ir a otro lado que no fuera al centro comercial o una piscina a refrescarse. Pero la menor de los Tsukiyomi no estaba de humor para alguna de las dos cosas; sobretodo la jornada de hoy que sus padres salieron a tener algo de tiempo a solas-siempre aprovechaban en vacaciones para esas cosas-y su hermano se había ido a una de sus usuales escapadas para pasear-la verdad ella no entendía porque lo hacia con ese calor, pero al final solo le recordaba que estaba sola y dejaba de darle importancia-.

A pesar de esto ella realmente no estaba haciendo nada que no pudiera hacer con ellos presentes, solo leía una simple revista normal y corriente; ¡pero no era su culpa! Junjou Romantica era imposible en encontrar-le gustaba el yaoi, pero no era rival para las Fujoshi que si que eran unas animales con su consumismo-así que estaba enclaustrada sin leer nada que sus padres le prohibieran o su hermano la acusara para molestarle.

— ¡Utau-chiii!—se oyó de repente en el segundo piso de la casa haciendo que la única residente de la casa saltase de susto. Yaya y ella eran vecinas desde la niñez, y aunque se llevaran 4 años de diferencia-actualmente Utau tenia 13 y Yaya 9 años- nunca fue un problema para que fueran amigas. La pelirroja entro casi sin previo aviso-exceptuando el grito que resonó en toda la casa-a la habitación de la rubia.

— ¿Se puede saber que quieres que entras así?—refunfuño Utau recuperando la compostura de no tan buen humor; Yaya podría ser su amiga desde que son pequeñas, pero ese no era motivo para que la matase del susto.

— Lo siento Utau-chii, es que me surgió una duda muy grande—menciono sentándose en el suelo frente a ella comiendo la bolsa de dulces que había traído-para la propia familia de ella no sabia como es que comía tantos dulces y no tenia caries-acomodándose en la alfombra rosa que había en todo el cuarto de la chica de ojos morados— ¿A que saben los besos Utau-chii?

Utau agradeció en ese momento el no haber estado bebiendo algo para no esculpirlo. ¡¿Desde que siglo a Yaya le importaban esas cosas?! ni siquiera le gustaban los mismos animes porque ella veía románticos, shojo y yaoi; y Yaya solo veía mahou shojo o de comedia. Lo único que tuviera la mínima relación con romance que hacia Yaya era emparejar a sus amigos para avergonzarlos.

— ¿P-Por que quieres saber Yaya?—pregunto su amiga aun sin superar la conmoción del susto por su pregunta; pero aun existía un problema, ¡ella no sabia eso! ok, tendría que tirar su orgullo por la ventana, nunca había besado a nadie. Sin embargo jamás lo admitía en publico, mucho menos a una chismosa como ella. Ante la pregunta Yaya solo inflo sus mofletes.

— ¡Porque Yaya quiere saber!—chillo cual niña pequeña, cosa que al menos hizo que Utau se relajara un poco, por lo menos no dejaba de comportarse como ella misma. Lamentablemente, eso no libraba del problema a la joven, con la niña aun mirándola con enojo y duda para que por fin le respondiera.

— Bueno...— decía la mayor viendo a otro lado sonrojada por la pena. No podía inventarse excusas como "¡eres muy pequeña para saber eso!" o "no pienso decirte para que luego andes de chismosa ante todos" conocía a su amiga, y cuando ella quería algo, si o si trataba de conseguirlo, lastima que sus métodos fueran el chillar cual bebé hasta que alguien perdiera la paciencia o los tímpanos—pues no se—susurro a regañadientes cruzada de brazos mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Yaya poniendo una mano en la oreja para oír mejor; curiosamente no era una burla ya que su tono era normal y sinceramente ella juraba que Utau ya dio su primer beso, pero claro, su infantilidad no tenia limites incluso en el subconsciente.

— ¡Que nunca he dado mi primer beso!—exclamo un tanto molesta pero con sinceridad-no sin un tono rosa en sus mejillas de la vergüenza y separando el cruce de sus brazos-ya un poco mas calmada por haberlo admitido, se dejo caer en la cama suspirando y mirando al techo; era mejor que ver a Yaya conteniendo su risa.

— Oh, ¿en serio?—dijo mas con curiosidad que con burla, la cual al examinar, no se oía en su voz. Utau se levanto sentándose nuevamente en la cama mirándola sorprendida; Yaya miraba a un lado con expresión un poco perdida y su amiga no pudo saber que pensaba; era la primera vez que la veía así; después de salir de su ensoñación, volvió a su tradicional sonrisa mirándola como si tuviera una gran idea— ¡Entonces besemonos para saber a que sabe!

Luego de oír eso, la sorpresa de que ella quería saber el sabor de los besos se había quedado corta. La alta de ojos morados le miro como si hubiera dicho una locura-que para ella, lo era-con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas sin saber si era por pena u otra cosa que no pudo identificar. Se sentó al frente de la pelirroja para verla a los ojos y asegurarse que hablaba en serio; o que no se dio una contusión que le hiciera decir tonterías.

— ¿Te volviste loca o que? ¡ambas somos chicas!—reclamo molesta y aun algo sonrojada, sin querer admitirlo mentalmente. Al tiempo en que hablaba sus manos pasaban de el suelo a los hombros de su amiga zarandeándola levemente. Ella solo le miro con su normal sonrisa infantil.

— Pero Utau-chii y Yaya-Chan son amigas, ¿cual es el problema de un simple beso por curiosidad?— decía ladeando la cabeza confundida, con su interlocutora mirando a otro lado. En eso Yaya tenia algo de razón, y era que no podía explicarle el porque; seria una larga charla que la tacharía de homofobica, ademas, para Yaya era solo un choque de labios, no algo mas profundo y difícil de explicar.

— Si pero...no y punto—hablo viendo nuevamente para otro lado cruzándose de brazos otra vez, sin encontrar otra mejor excusa que esa, por patética que fuera no le quedaba de otra.

— ¡Anda Utau-chiiiiii! ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa! ¡Por fa!—repetida consecutivamente lo mismo vareando con un "vamos Utau-chii" o "¡Es solo un pequeñito besito!" no estuvo mucho tiempo haciendo eso hasta que Utau no lo soporto mas y cumplió sus caprichosos y sin previo aviso, se inclino hacia ella besándola.

La chica cabellos zanahoria se sonrojo al sentir los labios de su amiga, pero poco a poco la sorpresa se fue desvaneciendo y cerrando sus ojos que como platos estaban antes. Correspondió el beso lentamente y con gusto, al mismo tiempo que se soltaba las coletas dejando que su pelo cayera suelto sobre sus hombros. Ninguna de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron en ese beso, ¿segundos? ¿dos minutos? ¿diez? no podían responder la pregunta; porque tanto la menor como la mayor, estaba embelesada por los labios de la otra.

A diferencia de como comenzó el beso, pausadamente se separaron y con la misma velocidad abrieron los ojos. Utau se quedo viendo a la nada con el sonrojo en sus mejillas que no desapareció ni al iniciar el beso ni en él. Yaya solo la miro atentamente, esperando alguna respuesta de su amiga; nada paso; sonrió como siempre a tiempo en que se levantaba y se dirigía hasta la puerta.

— ¡Gracias Utau-chii! sabia que podía contar contigo—alego a tiempo en que saludaba despidiéndose como si nada y cerraba la puerta. Sin embargo, ella no se fue caminando por el pasillo canturreando y comiendo sus caramelos; todo lo contrario. Se apoyo en la puerta con un suspiro que todos identificarían como el de una enamorada, y no se equivocaban— jijijiji creo que tu también eres algo inocente Utau-chii—susurro muy bajo para que la nombrada no la oyera, sonriendo una sonrisa muy distinta a la infantil que solía usar, porque esta era luminosa y llena de ese primer amor que uno nunca olvidaba. Dejo la sonrisa un momento mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por sus labios, sonrojándose un poco mas fuerte al recordar que hace poco habían estado unidos con los de Utau.

Dejo de tocar sus labios para acariciar su cabello; sosteniendo aun en su otra mano sus listones y la bolsa de golosinas que trajo consigo. Ella siempre tenia sus dos coletas, le ayudaban a sentirse mas como una niña y no como la hermana mayor que siempre deseaban que fuera para su hermano mejor. No obstante, existía momentos en las que ella no quería sentirse como una niña; sino como una chica mayor y sofisticada, alguien cool y amante del romance, una chica en la que quizás; solo quizás, Utau se podría fijar en algo mas que amistad.

Ella en realidad no sentía peculiaridad por el sabor de los besos. Ademas; ella era Yuiki Yaya, una chica casi una niña que no le importaba pedir lo que quería, por mas vergonzoso que sonase; si de verdad hubiera querido saber el sabor de los besos, se lo hubiera pedido a su amigo Kairi, a Kukai, Tadase o cualquiera de ellos. No, ella no sentía verdadera curiosidad por el sabor de los besos, pero si quería un beso de Utau. La verdad se sorprendió al oír que su amiga nunca beso a nadie; mas eso solo hizo que deseara cumplir su cometido con mas fuerza; ahora sabiendo que su primer beso también seria el primer beso de ella.

De nuevo, la sonrisa luminosa y radiante de felicidad se apodero de sus labios, manteniendo el sonrojo aun vigente y los ojos brillando de satisfacción y alegría. Con un pequeño empujón y apoyándose en sus talones, se separo de la puerta caminando por el pasillo; antes de abandonar el piso y la casa, miro nuevamente la habitación de su amiga.

— _Quizás no sepas mis sentimientos aun Utau-chii, pero dalo por seguro, un día seré una chica que no tenga que chillar para que la beses, sino que le correspondas al igual que a sus sentimientos_— pensó la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba; luego procedió a ponerse las coletas y seguir comiendo sus dulces, como si nada hubiera pasado. Aun no era la chica genial que esperaba ser para ella; pero estaba decidida, Yaya Yuiki seria algo mas para Utau que una simple amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, al fin termine, lo que pasa es que hace poco inicie clases y bueno, eso quita mucho tiempo. La verdad no tengo mucho que decir al respecto; aparte de que por mas raro que parezca, esta pareja me parece muy tierna.

Se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
